Goma de Mascar
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Miró el reloj, marcaba la medianoche... Solo a ella le pasaba eso... Raven no podía dormir, algunas de sus queridas emociones no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Se quedó pensando en el causante de todo.../Segundo Capitulo:Amor del Bueno/ Chico Bestia suspiró.Ahora su mente viajaba por sus recuerdos, para ser más exactos, aquellos donde se encontraba una joven mitad demonio...
1. Goma de Mascar

Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño drabble, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

La canción Goma de Mascar pertenece a Paty Cantú.

_Cursiva: Versos de la canción_

* * *

><p><strong>Goma de Mascar<strong>

Miró el reloj, marcaba la medianoche... Solo a ella le pasaba eso...

Raven no podía dormir, algunas de sus queridas emociones no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Se quedó pensando en el causante de todo...

_Maldito el día que te encontré_

_La hora en la que te miré..._

Todo eso empezó cuando lo conoció, cuando ese chico de piel verde la conoció aquel día...

_Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida_

_Me equivoqué..._

Después de que formaron aquel grupo que luchaba contra el mal, comenzaron a convivir en la misma casa...

_Yo no quería y acepté_

_Por un ratito te guarde..._

Eran totalmente diferentes los dos. Ella representaba la seriedad y el todo lo contrario...

_Yo no soy adorable, tú eres insoportable..._

Giró en su cama, pensando como es que todo eso había pasado

_Insufrible amor, ¿cómo me pude enamorar?_

Chico Bestia en ocasiones llegaba a ser demasiado insistente y desesperante... Cosa que no quedaba mucho con ella...

_No te soporto, es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar..._

Suspiró...

_Somos un caso muy real..._

De repente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar como el chico meta morfo trataba de hacerla reír sin importar como fuera y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas...

_Pero te quiero, Yo te quiero..._

Algo era cierto...

_En la política y la fe_

Ambos realmente eran opuestos...

_No congeniamos, ya lo sé_

Desde su alimentación, hasta sus gustos...

_Yo como carne roja, tú sólo comes hojas y pensé..._

Se regañó así misma por haber caído presa de aquel sentimiento tan fuerte hacia el...

_Insufrible amor, ¿cómo me pude enamorar?_

El joven titán en verdad, a veces se comportaba como un completo idiota, había que admitirlo, y a veces podía resultar un poco molesto...

_No te soporto, es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar..._

Sin embargo, la manera en como Chico Bestia se comportaba, le gustaba, y la manera como era con ella había enamorado a la joven mitad demonio...

_Somos un caso muy real_

_Pero te quiero, yo te quiero..._

Aun pensando en el joven meta morfo, Raven se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación...

_Insufrible amor, ¿cómo me pude enamorar?_

Se dirigió al comedor por una taza de té, esperaba que eso le ayudara a calmar su mente... Pero el chico de ojos verdes seguía en sus pensamientos...

_No te soporto, es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar_

Sólo el hacía palpitar su corazón con demasiada velocidad...

_Somos un caso muy real_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar unos leves ronquidos en el sofá y se acercó...

_Pero te quiero, yo te quiero_...

Encontró a Chico Bestia dormido en el sofá con su control de videojuegos en las manos, negó con la cabeza...

_Yo estoy más loca cada mes_

Sonrió y se acercó al chico

_Tu insufrible y a la vez..._

Lo observó tiernamente por un momento con un rubor en sus mejillas, después depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico...

_Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno, tan besable..._

Tomó su capa y lo cubrió sonriendo

_Siempre te amaré..._

Se retiró a su habitación sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Chico Bestia...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado C:<p>

Besos, Luna


	2. Amor del Bueno

Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño drabble, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

La canción Amor del Bueno es de Reyli Barba

_Cursiva: Versos de la canción_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor del Bueno<strong>_

Chico Bestia suspiró. Hace una hora o más había dejado de jugar Mega Monos IV y se encontraba acostado en el sofá, mirando hacia arriba. Ahora su mente viajaba por sus recuerdos, para ser más exactos, aquellos donde se encontraba una joven mitad demonio...

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_

Recordó la sonrisa que le regaló por primera vez, cuando se conocieron...

_Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría_

Recordó la primera vez que la vio... Tan hermosa y a la vez tan misteriosa...

_Como la luna por la rendija_

_Así te metiste entre mis pupilas._

Como poco a poco en su interior se fue formando un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Raven...

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

Pensó como la joven le robaba suspiros, como se metía en cada uno de sus pensamientos...

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú_

Miró al techo. El no esperaba enamorarse de ella, nunca lo hubiese pensado, ambos eran tan distintos...

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeó así_

Quizás por eso se sentía bien cuando estaba con ella, se sentía completo...

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

Recordó lo triste que se había sentido por la traición de Terra y como Raven lo había apoyado, consolado, entendido...

_Y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí._

Ella le había ayudado a creer de nuevo en el amor. El poco a poco se había enamorado de Raven. El joven meta morfo sonrió...

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_Ahogaste mis miedos_

Pensó en cada vez que el y la chica de ojos amatistas se miraban profundamente, cada ocasión que lograba hacerla sonreír...

_Como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor _

_Amor del bueno_

Sí… Definitivamente, Raven era la persona de la cual se había enamorado...

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_

_Sin una ley sin un horario_

Ella era la única que provocaba emociones fuertes en su interior. Chico Bestia quería que ella sonriera por y para el...

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú_

Algunos ruidos lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Se levantó un poco y vio a la chica que invadía su mente prepararse un té. Decidió no molestarla y hacerse el dormido...

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí_

Detectó la mirada de la peli-violácea pero no abrió los ojos. De repente sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho...

_Y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí_

Sintió como la joven lo cubría con una manta y sonrió. Escuchó que la chica se retiraba y en cuanto dejó de escuchar sus pasos abrió los ojos. Notó que Raven le había dejado su capa.

_Y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz_

Su sonrisa aumentó y suspiró...

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí_

Tenía esperanzas con ella...

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí…_

* * *

><p>Luna, aquí. Espero les haya gustado<p>

Decidí poner esta "supuesta continuación" (La verdad creo que no quedó muy bien) desde un punto de vista cercano a Chico Bestia

Muchas enserio, Muchas Gracias por sus reviews: Sarita San, Gothic Little Raven, Sofi Di Jackson, MrRayney, Macarena San y El Gato Ingeniero

También gracias por sus Follows y Favs

Besos, Luna


	3. Te quiero tanto

Hola bella gente que se ha tomado la libertad de leer este pequeño one-shot, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Titans y la canción no me pertenecen.

La canción Te quiero tanto pertenece a OV7. _En cursiva son los versos de la canción_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te quiero tanto<strong>_

Después de un largo día de lucha contra el mal en Jump City, los jóvenes titanes se retiraron a su amado hogar

Raven se dirigió a lo más alto de la Torre T en cuanto todos los titanes se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba pensar unos momentos...

Chico Bestia tocó la puerta de la habitación de la joven peli-violácea. Al no recibir una respuesta, la abrió un poco. Notó que la chica mitad demonio no se encontraba.

Como un rayo, la idea de subir a la azotea de la Torre pasó por su mente. Subió hacia el lugar y encontró a la dueña de sus pensamientos mirando hacia el horizonte.

La contempló por unos segundos. Raven se veía realmente hermosa a la luz de la Luna. Su pálida y bella piel contrastaba con el cielo oscuro. Sus bellos ojos amatistas tenían un brillo inigualable, su delicado rostro encajaba a la perfección con el mágico paisaje de la noche.

El joven meta morfo suspiró, y se acercó un poco. El ruido provocado por sus pasos hizo que la joven amatista girara su vista con un poco de sorpresa.

Chico Bestia miró hacia el suelo con una leve sonrisa y comenzó a cantar...

-_Si tal vez pudieras comprender_, _que no sé como expresarme bien_-

Miró profundamente a Raven sonriendo un poco más...

-_Si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver, que no hay otra mujer mejor que tú para mí_-

La joven mitad demonio le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó al chico de tez verde mientras cantaba...

-_Si tal vez me harías muy feliz, si tal vez me lo podrías decir_-

Tomó una mano del joven cambiante, lo miró a los ojos mientras aun sonreía...

-_Si tal vez detalle a detalle, podrías conquistarme sería tuya_-

Un brillo pasó por los orbes de ambos y sus voces se unieron

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, cada día un poco más_-

Raven contempló con una sonrisa el rostro de Chico Bestia mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente con una mano...

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay_-

El joven cambiante tomó un mechón de cabello de la chica de ojos amatistas y lo colocó detrás de su oreja...

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor, que ya no puedo más-_

Sus corazones latían a gran velocidad...

_-Que ya no puedo más-_

Chico Bestia continuó mientras tomaba las manos de Raven, sonrió al ver como encajaban perfectamente con las suyas...

-_Pues tal vez el mundo aprenderá con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar_-

Ambos sintieron una agradable descarga eléctrica en ese momento. Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras Raven proseguía...

-_Y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin_-

Se acercaron cada vez más...

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, cada día un poco más_-

Agradables sensaciones se instalaban el pecho de los jóvenes Esa clase de sensaciones que solo sentían al estar ellos dos juntos...

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto. Para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay_-

Sintieron como si miles de mariposas aletearan en sus estómagos en cuanto sus voces se unieron...

-_Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor, que ya no puedo más_-

-_Que ya no puedo más-_

_-Que ya no puedo más-_

_-Que ya no puedo más-_

Se miraron por unos minutos, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, olvidando por completo el tiempo y el mundo a su alrededor

-Así que... Piensas que puedo conquistarte...- dijo Chico Bestia con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta

La chica empática se sonrojó -No pienso... Lo hiciste...- dijo murmurando lo último

La sonrisa del chico meta morfo aumentó -Raven... Hay algo que quiero decirte...- comenzó a decir pero la peli-violácea puso un dedo en su boca

-Todo lo que tienes que decir ya lo hiciste Gar...- habló Raven con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó fuertemente -Te amo...- pronunció con sinceridad

Chico Bestia se sonrojó pero correspondió el abrazo -Yo también te amo, Rae...- dijo con una sonrisa

Se separaron un poco. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con profundo amor, acortaron la distancia que los separaba y unieron sus labios en un tierno e inocente beso.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado C:<p>

Besos, Luna


End file.
